Marky Didn't Know
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Joanne sings a fun song about Mark, Maureen and her. Oneshot.


**I don't Own Rent or Europtrip, or the song Scotty Doesn't Know. I just simply used the tune from the song, and changed up some of the lyrics, so Joanne could have some dancing and singing fun!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marky Didn't Know

Joanne was in the living room one day cleaning up a little bit, while Maureen slept her day away in the bedroom. Joanne was trying to be at least a little bit quiet so she could respect her sleeping love, but as she walked by the TV she heard a catchy tune, so she stopped what she was doing and decided to take a look at what was playing out.

Joanne smiled towards the TV, intrigued by the words coming from the singer's mouth _"Scotty doesn't know that Fiona and me do it in my van ever Sunday."_

Joanne listened for a little bit longer, her head bobbing up and down to the music. Before she knew it her hips started to shake, and she started singing the catchy tune. Joanne reached for the remote turning the sound up, all thoughts of a sleeping Maureen abandoning her as the music filled the room.

For some reason the song reminded her of Mark, the thought supplying Joanne with her own lyrics, which she happily sang out loud like nobody was listening.

"_Marky didn't know that Maureen and me did in my bed every Monday."_ She smirked, liking the sound of that, so she carried on. _"She'd tell him she was at rehearsal, but she didn't go, instead she was on her knees! And Marky didn't know, Marky didn't know oh oh! So don't tell Marky, Marky didn't know, Marky didn't know." _

Joanne danced and twirled in her sweat pants, and t-shirt while she sang. The remote for the TV was now being used as a microphone, her ass was shaking to the beat, the dusting rag in her hand was being swung in the air, and there was a huge smile on her face. _"Maureen would say she was out shopping, but she was under me, and I wasn't stopping. Cuz Marky didn't know, Marky didn't know, so don't tell Marky! Marky didn't knooow oh" _

Joanne then straddled the armrest of the couch, her mind pretending it was Maureen as her hips began grinding against it. "_I can't believe he was so trusting…while I was right above her thrusting…"_ she then jumped on the couch cushions, bouncing on them like it was a trampoline, her hair flying around. _"Maureen had him on the phone, and she was trying not to moan, it was a three way call and he knew nothing, NO! Marky didn't know, Marky didn't know, Marky didn't know. So don't tell Marky, Marky didn't knooooooooooow ow ow!" _

Swiftly Joanne fell on the couch, landing on her back, her hands roaming her body. She was so into the song, she didn't even hear Maureen walk out of the bedroom. The diva stopped midway, a confused expression hanging on her face. Was her Pookie rocking out in the middle of the living room? Slowly she approached the dancing lawyer, her ears anxiously waiting for the next part of the song to come out, "_The…parking lot why not, it's so cool when Maureen's on top…" _

Maureen couldn't help but laugh, her hand quickly covering her mouth, but that didn't stop her from gasping out in surprise. "Oh my God Pookie!"

"Honeybear!" Joanne shouted with shock, her body bolting upright so she could quickly turn off the TV, her lungs desperately trying to capture some air. "What are you doing up?"

Maureen smirked trying to hide the aroused look on her face. "Apparently watching you dance. Damn you are sexy!"

Joanne could feel her face turn hot as humiliation leaked into her body. "How much did you see?"

Maureen walked over to the couch, and straddled Joanne. "Just the part about me being on top…" She left a trail of kisses up the lawyer's neck, before pressing her mouth against the lawyer's ear. "We should do it in your car again, that was hot…"

"Okay." Joanne smirked and wrapped her arms around Maureen's waist, any embarrassment she was feeling being kissed away by Maureen's soft lips.

"On the way to the loft we can find an empty parking lot and do it." Maureen suggested, or more like demanded.

"We're going to the loft today?" Joanne asked with a raised brow.

Maureen gave Joanne a small kiss and climbed off of her while nodding. "It's Marky's birthday remember?"

"Oh right…" Joanne said.

"Well I'm going to go take a shower…you can join me if you want, maybe you can add it to your little song you were just singing...you can also shake that ass for me." Maureen winked and then skipped into the bedroom.

Joanne grinned as she tried to think of a lyric about having sex in the shower, but before she could come up with anything Maureen popped her head back out of the bedroom, her lips wearing a pout. "You coming? I want to fool around in the shower…"

"Yup go start the shower I'll be there." Joanne said and watched as Maureen quickly disappeared.

Joanne then stood up and headed for the bathroom, a wicked smile playing on her lips while she added the last line to her song. _"I did her on his birthday…"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**If you haven't seen EurOtrip, do it! It's SO funny! **


End file.
